Silver Gem
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: AU fic -Love triangle- Lance/kitty/pietro: What if the group had a past life? Please read and review


AN: Just a note... Kitty is 19 and Pietro 20... Both in College...blah blah blah... It's a Kietro of course, but then again, I am unpredictable at times. A note, I will continue dragons and Fairy tale, but this one came up after a weird dream. The idea behind this is like Ayashi no Ceres and some original ideas....... REVIEWS!!!!!!!

I don't known X-men, or marvel... you know the rest.

****

Silver gems

Chapter 1: remembrance

Throwing the sonnet down, Kitty Pryde flopped on her bed, bored out of her mind. Well... more like exhausted. It was 3 am, it was a Sunday night or is that Monday Morning? and she was just plain BORED! After re-reading Shakespeare's 41 sonnets, counting back from 3.2 Thousand, counting the spots on the ceiling, Phasing downstairs to read some poetry from a book she found in the library, drinking some milk, and doing some star-gazing, she was still wide awake, though her body was screaming SLEEP!

Why? Because of her dreams. Every night for the last 4 months, she had been dreaming of someone, a person... who she could never remember when she woke up. But whenever she woke up, her heart ached, as if she was supposed to remember something... But... she could never remember what... all she knew was... he was someone she knew...

Kitty yawned as her teacher droned on, blinking. Her notes were, in her perception, messy, and her eyelids felt like 3 tons, though it was 3:21 PM now. It was most likely because she was up till 4 AM chatting to this "Silver_bolt_00", who she believed to a transformer fan. She enjoyed debating with him about the random topics that had appeared till she heard Evan shuffling in his room. Signing off, she hovered through the ceiling and slipped into bed. Getting only about 51 minutes of sleep, she was dead tired. The lecture was over and Kitty, desperate for some form of energy, headed over to the Starbucks. Ordering a Hot chocolate, she couldn't stand coffee, she sat down at a booth, sipping her scalding liquid. It was sweet and creamy, and was downed in less then 4 minutes. Kitty yawned and stood up, picking up her bag and exiting her boot, crashing into something, or rather yet, someone! Her books flying through the air, she mumbled something in Russian before opening her eyes, only to find Pietro Maximoff, all round jerk, Brotherhood of Mutants member, and egoist #1, swearing in Latin.

"Watch where your going Maximoff!" she growled, picking up her books and notes. Pietro launched a mental barrage of glares.

"YOUR the one who crashed into ME X-freak!"

"What did you say?" Kitty asked, her eyes narrowing into thin slits.

"You heard me!"

Kitty clenched her fist dangerously, and then stood up, storming out, her ponytail trailing after her. Pietro swore a bit more before picking up his books and heading out the door. A playful giggle was heard and Pietro froze. Oh no... He glanced to the side to see Tina, the overly highlighted, lanky girl who had about 7 tons of makeup on her face.

"Hello Pietro." And that shrilly voice! Pietro didn't even bother to reply before leaving. Tina ran after him and latched onto his shirt.

"Why didn't you call me back?" She demanded. 'Maybe because I was trying to make you think I leapt off the end of the earth?'

"Busy." Was his reply. She pouted and then stopped as she saw Kitty Pryde storming out. She held out her hand, Pietro looking confused.

"My C++ book... You have it." Kitty said, tapping her foot. Pietro glared at the pretty young woman, 'I did not just think she was pretty... though...AUGH!!!!' Pietro was cursing who ever invented the calendar and the day 'MONDAY'. He handed the book to Kitty, who thanked him, rather stiffly, and turned to walk away when Tina began to talk, causing Kitty to wince.

If there was one thing she couldn't stand more then Pietro or the Brotherhood, it was Tina Green, the biggest, and most voracious gossip on campus. She turned as Tina began to talk. It was TINA'S fault that everyone now knew Kitty had A: Never been kissed B: Never Dated C: Was a virgin and now, though the rumor had died down and was forgotten, Kitty hated the girl. Now normally such comments from a person weren't important, in fact, she could be proud that she had never done IT before, but still...

"Tina..." Kitty said sweetly, though venom was dripping quite liberally from her tone. Tina Blinked and then smirked.

"Well isn't it the never been kissed virgin?" Tina laughed at her own joke while Pietro rolled her eyes, and it snapped. 'Kitty Pryde was that girl who'd never dated... Funny, you'd think she and Lance would of...'

"Look, Tina, I think that rumor has gone down the tubes..." Kitty gritted through her teeth.

"What, you actually got a boyfriend? that's funny! A nerd like you would NEVER get any guys attention unless they were a TOTAL LOSER!" Tina laughed her shrilly laugh, but Pietro was ticked. Not that he was defending Kitty, but no one, and he meant NO ONE, called LANCE, HIS FRIEND, a loser. Kitty slowly exhaled before pulling back a fist, only to have someone catch it. A deep, rich voice teased her ear.

"Hey Pretty Kitty... Miss me?"

"LANCE?" Kitty blinked as she turned to look at the older boy. Lance just smiled and waved to Pietro before gathering Kitty close and then doing something that would send Kitty and Tina into a shocked silence. Leaning Kitty over, he kissed her, deeply... Tina's jaw dropped, yet Pietro felt a aching pulse raging from inside of him... Unable to bear the pain, he fell to the ground, gasping. Alarmed, Kitty and Lance leapt for Pietro, Tina just standing there like a dead rock.

"Pietro! Are you ok?" Kitty asked, worried. Pietro just groaned and blinked once before passing out. Quickly checking his pulse, she found him to merely be unconscious... but she had noticed another thing... His eyes... were a cold green...

Pietro was dreaming again... yet he could feel everything in this dream. Walking down the dark hall he found himself at huge wooden doors, larger then a normal school classroom. Touching it, he stepped back as it unlocked and opened. He walked forward, wary of anything, but it felt familiar... yet strange and otherworldly at the same time. A figure was waiting, no 2 figures. As he used his powers, one suddenly disappeared, leaving the male figure there. He seemed to turn and stare at Pietro, or rather, as if he was staring at a mirror. He moved forward, his hand outstretched.

"what do you want with me?" Pietro demanded, taking a step back. The man frowned and then looked towards where the other figure once stood.

"I want..." 'he' said, his eyes then focusing on Pietro. Those pale green eyes were freaking him out!

"I want to fulfill my promise..." And the man touched his outstretched hand... But when did he even raise his arm. Pietro cried out as the searing pain rippled through him and he bolted up, scaring Kitty, who leapt back.

"Pietro?"

"Cold..." He shivered. What was it, 2 degrees here????? A heavy blanket was wrapped around him and Kitty frowned as his shivers refused to die down. Touching his forehead, she blinked. He felt fine... then why was he cold? Pietro breathed in as Kitty's presence grew nearer and nearer. Part of him was crawling, the other... was reveling in the warmth and caring she was giving out. When she removed her hand, he shook his head and forced that damned thing out of his head.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

~... How stubborn I have become... You'll accept me soon enough...~

'It's MY body, and I'LL decide what I'll do with it!'

~Maybe... but keep thy promise...~

'AND WHAT IS IT WITH THAT PROMISE?'

~Time is a cord which thy will shall entwine...~

"WHAT THE HELL?" Pietro cried out loud, causing Lance, who was coming in, to raise his eyebrow.

"Geez, Pietro, calm down, IF you can." Lance said, plopping down the chair Kitty had once been in. He never saw her leave... DUH! She most likely phased through the floor!

"Neat as ever Pietro? Don't worry, there's some soup coming up..." Lance said.

"Hopefully You didn't make it..." 'Or anyone else for that matter...' Pietro shivered at the thought of Todd or Fred cooking...

"Nah, Kitty is..."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?"

"Like, if you don't want it, then just say so! Freddy can have it." Kitty said, holding a tray in her hands. Indeed, slurps of delight was heard from downstairs from Todd and Freddy.

"I've had some... It's not bad..." Lance smiled as Kitty placed the tray down, Pietro eying it as if it had something in it.

"Hey, Kitten! I thought you couldn't cook beans!" Lance teased, drawing the girl close.

"I've taken lessons. Lance... Don't... I think we're making Pietro sick..." Kitty replied, smiling at Lance.

"Too late..." Pietro grumbled, looking away from the scene. The soup was cooling, and, being the daring person he was, decided to take a taste... Wow! Kitty could cook!

Kitty tossed and turned in her bed, while Pietro, asleep in his, shifted uncomfortably.

~**~**~**~ (mainly from Kitty's POV)

Kitty turned as she felt her skin grow cold again, but she was used to it by now. Her eyes stared into the lake and she didn't bother to look up as she leaned over to pick a lotus blossom.

"You came again me see." Kitty heard herself saying.

"I promised you that I would always..." A voice said. Kitty turned to find herself staring at Pietro, though he looked different. His silvery white hair was a pale, prism white and down to his chin, his eyes a frightening shade of green.

"Why can't you leave me be?" Kitty asked, turning once more, touching the blossom, staring at it. It was lifted away as 'Pietro's' pale hands plucked the flower from her fingers.

"You still love him." Pietro asked, though it seemed like a statement or an acquisition.

"That's a foolish question to ask..." Kitty couldn't hear the name she said, neither could Pietro.

"Why? I can give you eternal life, riches, a Kingdom..." Pietro whispered, drawing her close. Kitty made no attempt to get closer nor break away.

"But can you truly give me love? Or is it only because I am like a black rose... One you only treasure for beauty?" Kitty was suddenly turned around and was forced to stare into his eyes...

"I have a heart... Though it no longer beats, I still can love... Please..." Pietro whispered as he drew nearer. Kitty froze and then turned away, causing his lips to brush her cheek. Shivering, she felt him trail down towards her neck. Kissing her pulse, she felt 2 sharp canines trail down her skin. She pulled away and hugged herself. Pietro frowned and turned to walk away.

"I'll love you forever... And I will never love another... Only you..." And Pietro began to walk away when Kitty sunk down to the ground, sobbing silently. "though I love one, I cannot help but yearn for the other..." and then she watched as he disappeared into the shadows, but not before missing the look in her lover's eyes.

~~**~~**~~

Kitty and Pietro bolted up, not knowing the other had dreamt the dream, nor if they were even AWAKE! Kitty fingered her pulse. IT felt so real... and yet it scared her.

Kitty groaned as she dodged the crowd of kids who were traveling to and from classes. She just wished she could use her powers, but 'King' Scott would never let her. Arriving at the cafe, she scanned the room.

"KITTY! Over here!" Kurt waved and Kitty smiled, hugging Kurt, who grinned. Scott, Jean, Evan, and Rogue greeted the newest arrival. Sitting at the table, Kitty soon fell into the pleasant rants, complaints, and conversations that they often had a few years before. It was well into the night when they finally left. Yawning, Kitty walked down the sidewalk when a eerie feeling crept up her spine. Turning, she saw no one, and dismissed it for lack of sleep. A few more steps and she felt someone's gold breath on her neck. She twirled around, her hands arcing, hoping that catch the person, only to find herself pinned at the wall. Her face as facing the wall so she couldn't see her attacker, and his hands were icy cold.

"GRRR! Let me go!" Kitty kicked behind her, only to find that someone had kicked the guy for her instead. Turning around, she found Kurt glowering at some drunk guy.

"Keep your hands OFF of Ketty!" He said. The man groaned and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ketty? Are you ok?" Kurt turned to Kitty who just nodded, rubbing her wrists. 

~~~~~~~~

Pietro was dreaming again, this time he was in a dark room, Hundreds of others milling around him, but never directly addressing him. Standing there, he moved towards the window and sighed, leaning against the window frame. Looking towards the foreign scenery, he wondered where he was...

~You in my dimension... or rather yet... OUR...~

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?' The room disappeared and Pietro found himself staring at his twin, though his hair was nearly translucent, down to his chin, and looking somewhat like Sephiroth from final fantasy 7 if he had chin long hair.

~I am Daemon, or well I was...~

'Okay... How about getting out of my life?'

~har har...~

'no I'm serious....' Pietro glared at his other self, who merely shrugged.

~Can't, won't, Who's gonna make me?~ His twin countered.

'I WILL!" Pietro lunged for the twin, only to find that they were running at the same speed. The twin grinned and suddenly disappeared.

"WHAT THE?" Pietro cried, bolting up in bed, hitting his head on the book that was held by a confused Todd. Holding his now aching head, Pietro began to swear his head off.

~Shut up!~ Daemon told him.

'DAMNIT I'M NOT SUFFERING FROM THAT MULTIPLE PERSONALITY SYNDROME THING!' Pietro groaned and fell back on his bed, which creaked in complaint.

~No your not... All I want is my beloved back and then I'll leave you be!~

Pietro scoffed, 'Yeah, but your gonna use MY body!'

~Damn it... I'm not good at this lying stuff....~

'Okay, tell me what you want, who you are and then GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!'

~I want to find a certain someone, Daemon, and YOU can't make me!~ Pietro felt his other side do the mental equivalent of a raspberry.

Pietro seethed, unable to do anything.

Kitty swore as she leapt over the bolder, letting it take the hit from the blast. Poor boulder... She panted as she waited for the guy to approach. The earth shook with his footsteps, but he didn't seem to move... that meant...

"LANCE!" Kitty cried out as she spotted Lance and the Brotherhood on the horizon.

"If she's here, then..." Todd began.

"I don't think so, otherwise King Jock would of been blasting away." Pietro commented. Kitty, so engrossed with watching the brotherhood, forgot WHY she was running before.

"DIE!" Kitty looked back to see a blast coming straight at her. It hit the ground under her and sent her flying into the air, unconscious from the beginning. Lance's head snapped up as Kitty's limp body flew into the air. Pietro's form blurred and he attacked the man, leaving Lance open to gather up Kitty. As soon as he did though, the man chuckled and sent another concentrated mental blast at them. Lance and Pietro looked up to see it... and everything went white.

Pietro groaned as he woke up, a headache drumming inside of his head. Blinking, he found himself floating in the air. No color anywhere, only on himself and the 2 hazy figures next to him. Suddenly one groaned and matter began to pull itself towards the larger mass. Lance groaned as he sat up.

"Hey, Pietro, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know..." Pietro said when the last form pulled itself together and left Kitty there, her blood dripping from a gash on her shoulder. A hunger pang went through Pietro as he saw the red blood drip from the wound. Turning his head, he berated himself for such a disgusting thought. What was he a vampire?

"Exactly" A voice boomed, causing all 3 to jump up. Kitty winced as she grabbed her shoulder and fell on her knees.

"Who are you?" Pietro demanded, looking around only to find empty air.

"As you wish master..." and a form pulled itself together to reveal a middle aged man with silver hair. He opened his eyes to reveal iris the color of blood. He stared at Kitty's blood and licked his lips.

"Who are you?" Pietro commanded, glaring at the man.

"I am Titan, once your servant, now only a wanderer of the times..." Titan answered, kneeling close to the ground.

"Since when did Pietro get a servant?" Lance asked sarcastically.

"He is the born leader of the cursed ones... what you may call a vampire or a demon." Titan answered in a neutral tone.

"Wait a second... I was born human, I don't melt in the sunlight..." Pietro groaned and glared at the man.

"Not in your realm of course, but in another, though that realm is now in shatters and ruins. Shall I show you this past?" Titus asked, his eyes gazing upon the three. Kitty remained quiet when she felt herself slipping. Lance and Pietro turned around when they heard a thud, finding kitty laying in a crimson pool, pale as bone.

"Kitty!" Lance moved towards Kitty, only to find it hard to move. Only Pietro could move with ease, and he did so, kneeling beside kitty. A different look began forming in his eyes as the other persona tried to take over...

'AUGH! Not you!'

~Quiet unless you want her to die!~

'Let the x-freak die! I mean, why should I care?'

~Because... you do...~

Pietro struggled till he finally gave way, muttering mentally about how this sucked. The very outward look of Pietro changed as the control over the body was given over in a swirl of black, Pietro's hair falling around his face, framing it, his eyes growing narrower and more cat like. His clothes changed from his battle costume into a pair of black pants, black shoes and a open black shirt. Lance watched this, scared that his friend had changed... so much. A feeling was bubbling up inside of him as a rage unknown made itself present.

:That bastard... Took my love away....:

'Who?' Lance blinked, feeling the rage swirling around this unknown voice.

:He took MY kitty away from me... took her innocence....:

'Who? What about Kitty?' Lance was confused when the force surged up and fought for control. It was as if his body were on fire! A aura of red flared up as the unknown power took over, sending Lance into a far corner of his mind. As it died away, Lance's appearance hadn't changed much, but his hair was longer, tied back in a Ponytail, and his clothing looked like something from a dark age. The Brown pants, leather boots, leather vest and white shirt were completely foreign to the young man's normal attire. Well maybe not a vest... The now changed lance moved forward but lashes of black caught his arms and legs, hindering any moment.

"Leave Master Daemon alone Geo..." Titan said, his neutral tone dusted with the hinting of violence. 'Pietro' kneeled down, fingering the crimson pool. It glew red, the water within it evaporating. What was left fell into his hand as a little red marble.

"It's a beautiful shade of red..." Daemon murmured before sending the marble at Kitty, It dissipated and absorbed water from the air. The now restored blood seemed to seep into the wound. After it had all but disappeared, the wound closed together and it was if Kitty had just cut her shirt. She lay there, sleeping, a look of peace and calm on her face. Lance was relieved, but again, the rage boiled up as he saw that daemon had NOT moved back, in fact he had gotten closer. The 'earth' rumbled in warning.

"daemon...... GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Geo/Lance roared, only to receive a knowing smirk.

"I was jsut making sure she was breathing my dear friend." Daemon/Pietro Purred.

"Like I believe you... I'll drive a stake through that heart of yours."

"Oh? not likely...... But I'd LOVE to see you try." The 2 figures just stood there when there was a groan from the only female in this room. Kitty slowly rose and blinked.

"Um, where am I?"


End file.
